An Okay Guy
by iVans
Summary: Nobody prepared Finn for brotherhood. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to handle this situation, but if saving Blaine was what Kurt needed, then saving Blaine was what he'd do. No matter what. Kurt/Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**_An Okay Guy_**

Chapter One

**_

* * *

_**

Finn wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to handle this situation. He was new to this whole brother thing, and although he was totally cool with Kurt being whoever he wanted to be, he was pretty sure that the fact that _Kurt _was his brother wasn't exactly easing the situation.

So when he woke up at two in the morning to Kurt shaking him furiously, eyes red with tears, Finn was at a bit of a loss.

"B-Blaine," Kurt whispered, eyes wide as he wiped at his eyes. Finn pulled himself up in bed, as he stared at Kurt, waiting for his brain to wake up enough to process the information.

"Blaine what?" Finn asked and Kurt choked out something inaudible through tears. "Kurt!" Finn said louder, pulling his stepbrother's arm until he fell down onto the bed. Finn stood up and crouched down in front of him, placing both hands on his shoulder. "Kurt, take a deep breath. What is wrong with Blaine?'

The smaller boy ran a hand over his eyes, wiping away tears that weren't stopping. "You have to help him. I think he's hurt," he whispered, eyes pleading.

Finn sighed, glancing at his clock that read 2:14 in the morning. Burt would kill him for going out this late.

"Kurt, listen, I'm sure he's fine. It's late, why don't you just-"

"No!" Kurt yelled, fists balling up in frustration. "Listen, he's really hurt okay! I don't, I can't explain it. He called me because his parents-he didn't take-he's all alone Finn!"

Finn looked at his stepbrother, lost in thought, before he groaned.

"Where is he?" He asked and Kurt sputtered on his tears and sniffed before answering.

"I'm not sure, he said the Dalton parking lot. I don't know why, we're on break; it's a closed campus. I'm sure he had a reason, but I'm not-"

Finn cut off Kurt's rambling as he raced around the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his shit and slipping on his sneakers. "Alright Kurt, listen, I'll be back. I need you to stay here incase Burt or Mom wake up. Alright?"

The younger boy made to object, but Finn crouched down in front of him again, eyes full of a seriousness that was seldom seen on Finn.

"Lay back down," Finn instructed, motioning towards his pillow, and tossing a blanket at Kurt. "Try to sleep. I'll call you when I get him, okay buddy? It's all going to be fine."

Finn continued to stare at Kurt until the smaller boy finally complied, letting his head hit the pillow with a sigh and pressing his palms against his eyes. Finn patted Kurt's shoulder before grabbing his keys and leaving his room, his clock now reading 2:26.

Finn took the stairs two at time, still trying to be quiet while he rushed. He hadn't braced himself for the cold night air, and he hissed as the wind and snow hit him as soon as he stepped outside. Under normal circumstances, when sneaking out of the house, he would've pushed the car down the driveway with the help of Puck or Mike, but Finn hopped into his truck and started the engine without a second thought.

Time couldn't be wasted, not this time.

Finn had only been to Dalton once, when the family had first brought Kurt to Dalton, two months ago. Unsure of the exact route Finn turned onto the major highway hoping for the best as he shifted the truck into the highest gear and floored it.

Finn deserved the 'best stepbrother' award, he was sure of it. Probably even the 'best-brother' award, after waking up in the middle of the night to go save his brother's 'boy who is just a friend, but not really', who could very well be perfectly safe.

Finn liked the kid, he really did, but he'd never known anyone to actually cry over spilled milk and that was just the tip of the iceberg with Kurt.

If Burt didn't call every night to check in with Kurt, Finn would receive a flood of texts and calls from Kurt in hysterics, convinced something unspeakable had happened to his father.

Then there was the incident a month ago when Finn had been nailed in a football game, leading to a quick ER trip. Burt had informed Kurt in passing, during a nightly phone call and promptly forgotten, thus never warning Finn. That night Finn endured an hour long conversation of Kurt begging him to quit football, to save his life before it was too late, only hanging up after Finn promised to at least sit out a game until his leg healed.

The kid wanted to be in control of everything, and if anything out of his control should happen, well, lord help them all.

So when Finn finally reached Dalton two hours later, he didn't expect much, positive that Blaine had gone home or never even left home. Finn pulled his car into the parking lot, shining his bights around the lot, his heart stopping when the light landed on a huddled form.

Oh shit.

Finn glanced at his cars weather thermometer, stomach dropping as he read the single digit number.

Oh fuck.

Finn left his car running, to keep the heat on, and quickly leapt out of the car, racing and sliding on patches of ice to the figure that was curled up against one of Dalton's brick walls.

Finn had never properly met Blaine, only seen him at sectionals, but he was more than positive that this was the guy. Finn crouched down next to the shaking form, reaching out to shake his shoulder, the boy recoiling at the touch.

He was only wearing a Dalton sweatshirt and jeans and Finn cursed silently as the mop of dark hair on his hair shifted, revealing his pale, blue face.

Damn't.

Finn shook the boy again, urging him to get up.

"Dude," Finn said, "Come on man, its Finn Hudson. Kurt sent me, come on man, don't do this."

Blaine groaned as he forced his eyes open, staring up at Finn through blurry eyes.

"Kurt?" he whispered and Finn nodded slowly.

"Kurt sent me, yeah. How long have you been out here dude?"

Blaine struggled to answer, but his teeth were chattering too hard to get anything out. Finn grabbed the boy and pulled him to his feet easily, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy to support him. Finn half dragged, half carried Blaine to his truck, trying to block out the constant clattering of Blaine's teeth.

He buckled Blaine in and ran around to the passenger seat, turning the heater up as high as it could go and removing his own sweatshirt, spreading it over Blaine like a blanket. Blaine was leaning against the headrest, eyes clenched shut as his teeth continued to clatter, his face still pale and blue.

Shit.

"You with me?" Finn asked and Blaine nodded slowly, eyes still shut tightly. "Alright."

Finn stared off into space, unsure of what to do next, of where to take Blaine. The longer he sat there though, he was sure the worst Blaine got, and so with a split second decision Finn turned the car back onto the highway and sped off in the opposite direction of Lima.

About halfway to their destination Blaine opened his eyes, glancing through half-closed eyelids at the street signs.

"Where?" He croaked out and Finn didn't answer for a minute, eyes focused on the road.

"Lima's hospital sucks, we'll have better luck at the major Columbus one," Finn replied, with logic and determination that even surprised him.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, only to flop back down as he was hit by a dizzy spell. "Can't, please."

Finn gripped the steering wheel tighter as he ignored the Dalton boy, instead hitting his accelerator harder. Blaine continued to mumble his objections and Finn continued to ignore them until he brought the car to a stop outside the ER, meeting orderlies who were on-call.

"What do we got?" One of them asked Finn as he and his partner helped unload a struggling Blaine. It was surreal to Finn, too much like one of those Medical Drama shows his mom made him watch with her before Kurt joined the family.

"I'm not sure, I mean, he's my brother's-he's my friend. I found him in a parking lot, I think he'd been out there for a while," Finn rambled, running a hand through his hair as he watched wide eyed as Blaine was loaded onto a stretcher and rolled inside.

"Don't tell Kurt," Blaine insisted, eyes locking onto Finn's as an orderly shoved a thermometer into his mouth. Finn nodded, despite his own silent objection.

Finn followed behind in a daze, eyes still wide in shock before the same orderly stopped him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I need you to wait here. Fill out these forms," the orderly handed Finn a clipboard full of question on information Finn didn't know. "A nurse will come find you with any news."

And with that the orderly ran behind the doors Blaine had disappeared through and Finn stood, mouth gaping as the situation caught up with him.

He glanced down at his watch. 5:26.

Shit.

With a heavy sigh Finn dropped down into a stiff waiting room chair, staring down at the clipboard that had been shoved into his hands.

_Name_: _Blaine_

Finn stopped after that. Blaine what? Finn was pretty sure Kurt didn't even know Blaine's last name, how was he supposed to know? Shaking his head Finn moved on to the next question.

_Age:_

Finn paused again. Shit, he didn't know that one either. For half a second Finn considered calling Kurt, before he stopped himself. Blaine's pleading eyes and final question before he had been whisked away stuck in Finn's mind.

"**Don't tell Kurt."**

So Finn moved on to the next question, and the next and the next, leaving each question blank until the bottom of the page. He stared down at the clipboard, only a single words scribbled on the paper.

_Blaine_.

Some help Finn was.

He sat in silence for a long time, staring at the people who came in and out of the emergency room. Watching young mothers drag their children in, begging for news of their husband. Listening to sobs from relatives of a hit and run victim. Staring at a kid whose arm was wrapped in a blood soaked bandage.

But his mind never left Blaine.

Some first impression he was making. One for the books.

A nurse came and found him at 7:02, soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know much-he's my brother's boy-he's my brother's friend," Finn stumbled handing the woman the clipboard who nodded in understanding.

"That's fine honey, he had a drivers license on him, we were able to pull up his medical information. Would you like to see him?"

Finn stared at the woman for a second before the question registered in his brain and he nodded slowly. He followed the nurse into an elevator, and up to the pediatric floor. Even this early in the morning the hallway was busy, nurses in colorful scrubs pushing around carts of breakfast and medicine. Kids crying, kids laughing, parents crying, parents laughing, it made Finn uncomfortable.

But the awkwardness peaked when he reached Blaine's door, his stepbrother's 'non-boyfriend' who he knew nothing about besides a name. Why would Blaine want to see him? He didn't even know Finn. Finn didn't even know him. They were perfect strangers.

Regardless, Finn let the nurse push the door open and Finn stepped inside the nurse shutting the door behind him, leaving him alone with Blaine.

What shocked Finn the most was that Blaine was awake, pale, still blue and weak. He was propped up on a couple of pillows, covered by a mound of heated blankets and an IV tube traveled down under the blankets into his arm.

But he was awake.

'Hey," Finn said awkwardly, staring at the hospital equipment rather than at the boy in the bed.

"Yeah, hey," Blaine replied, his voice little more than a croak but still audible. The two locked eyes and stared at each other, both at a lost as to what to say, before Blaine broke it. "Do you want to sit?" he questioned awkwardly and Finn nodded, grabbing a chair next to Blaine's bed and flopping down into it.

Silence filled the room again, as question upon question ran through Finn's mind, until finally, he broke.

"What happened?" He asked the boy he hardly knew and Blaine shrugged, staring down at one of his blankets. Something inside Finn tensed as he leaned forward, closer to Blaine. "No, dude seriously, I think you owe me at least somewhat of an answer as to why my brother woke me up in tears begging me to come save you because you were asleep in a parking lot. There has to be some answer to that scenario."

Blaine fidgeted with a loose thread on his blanket for a minute before sighing, and rolling his eyes. He turned to Finn, worn and tired eyes pleading as he said, "Fine, but not a word to Kurt."

"You can't keep everything from him man, he cares about you," Finn replied, making no promise, but it didn't seem to matter. Blaine sighed, shaking his head sadly before he began, despite no promise on Finn's part.

"Kurt's really lucky," Blaine started; his eyes shut, "He's lucky to have a family like yours."

Finn stared at Blaine, heart racing as Blaine continued to tell his story, eyes still clenched tight, as if blocking out a memory.

"The first few days of break were bearable, we were waiting around for my younger brother's boarding school to get out before we went back to New York, so we were staying in a hotel in Columbus. My dad never really understood the fact that I'm-" Blaine's voice trailed off.

"Gay?" Finn whispered slowly, and Blaine opened his eyes, meeting Finn's.

"Yeah, exactly," Blaine whispered, eyes traveling up to the ceiling as he continued, "We got into this argument. It was a stupid argument, I was talking about some new musical I wanted to see while home, the Addams Family Musical.I had told my little brother during Thanksgiving that I'd take him to see it. Well of course, that was absolutely not acceptable for my father. I could not 'fag up Nathan too'."

Blaine stopped talking for a second as he chocked on his words and Finn leaned forward, handing him a cup of water that was on a tray next to his bed. Blaine took a long sip and briefly paused before he continued.

"My moth flipped shit on him, she thinks I'm breakable. Mentally breakable. A couple of years ago I tried to kill myself," Blaine stopped when Finn unintentionally gasped, and turned to look at Finn with a sickening smirk. "I know right? Sorry, I'm a blunt kind of guy. She's convinced I'm constantly on the edge. Don't get me wrong, I'm content now, but all she sees is me during breaks," Blaine's voice trailed off. "I'm not happy during breaks."

Blaine paused in his story, taking deep breath before rolling his eyes. "Look Finn, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this. I just-"

"What did your dad do?" Finn insisted, interrupting Blaine and Blaine sighed, taking one of his hands out from under the mound of blankets and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, it wasn't really his fault. Mom was the one freaking out; she started yelling at my dad about that incident two years ago when I accidently swallowed too many pills. Oops, right? So she's yelling and my dad's yelling and one of them gets the bright idea to turn the yelling on me. And it was this constant wall of screams. They weren't even insults, just yelling, about Dalton, and pills and expenses and grades and girls and guys and sexual orientation. So I left."

Finn stared at Blaine waiting for more but Blaine didn't have anymore to tell, he stared blankly back at Finn. Finn raised an eyebrow, staring in disbelief.

"You left?"

Blaine laughed a harsh barking laugh, "I sure did."

Finn continued to stare "To Dalton?"

The smaller boy shrugged, "It didn't really click until halfway there that Dalton was shut down for the holidays. I mean, when I first left it made the most sense to go there, that's my home. Halfway there it hit me like a brick, it was closed, and that I was wandering in Ohio's December weather to nowhere. So I called Kurt, reached the parking lot and passed out."

"That's it?" Finn asked, in slight disbelief and Blaine tossed him a sarcastic grin.

"That's it."

Before Finn could ask anymore a nurse came in, a plastic cup full of pills in one hand and another full of water in the other.

"Your mother and father are on the way," The nurse informed Blaine who rolled his eyes.

"Goody," He mumbled sarcastically, smirking at Finn whose brain was still racing to process all the information.

Blaine reached for the pills, but the nurse held back, handing each of them to him one by one, requesting him to show the underside of his tongue after each and every pill. It wasn't until the last one was gone that she left, with a concerned glance over her shoulder.

"Some mistakes stick with you," Blaine mumbled referencing the pills and Finn opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm telling Kurt," Finn finally said after a couple of minutes of silence and Blaine sighed, running a hand over his eyes and groaning.

"Finn, listen, I get why you want to. I do understand, but that'll mess Kurt up more than it'll help him," Blaine insisted, propping himself up more and staring at him. "Your brother, he's in an unfortunate, challenging, position right now, and he's found just a bit of strength in me. And that's not conceded bragging, that's just a sad fact of life right now. I cannot afford to lose the strength he sees in me now. He can not afford that."

"You can't afford to go at this alone man," Finn whispered, "I wouldn't let Kurt go through this alone, I'm not letting you."

Blaine shook his head, "Finn-"

"You don't have to tell him today," Finn continued, "Or tomorrow even, maybe not even until after break. But he's going to wonder, he's going to ask me, and I can only lie to him so much Blaine. I care about him and he cares about you."

Blaine avoided eye contact, opting to look outside the window.

"He's lucky to have you Finn," Blaine whispered as he watched snow come down outside and Finn smiled despite himself. He reached for Blaine's phone that was on his bedside table and pulled up his contacts, typing in his information while Blaine just stared outside silently.

"You text me as soon as you want to see Kurt, and I'll bring him here. That's a promise," Finn said, before he glanced at his own phone and saw five missed calls from Kurt and three missed calls from Burt. "Trust me," He continued, showing Blaine the missed calls, "He cares."

"You better get going before my parents get here," Blaine said with a smile, eyes drooping from the pills he'd taken earlier. Finn nodded, smiling at Blaine as he clasped his shoulder.

"I'll text you," Blaine mumbled right before Finn reached the door, and Finn turned around.

"Yes you will," Finn replied before smirking and leaving the room. As soon as he reached his car he unlocked his phone and pulled up a text message to Kurt.

_He's okay. _

And he was, Finn decided, the kids was an okay guy for his brother.

* * *

**AN:** Should I call it complete, or write more? Only you can decide, let me know. Reviews are better than red vines, and red vines are hard to beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**_An Okay Guy_**

Chapter Two

* * *

Four days of lying to Kurt dragged by slowly.

Very slowly.

Around the third day Kurt had shut down, refusing to even look at Finn, let alone talk to him.

It was killing him.

Finn had told Burt and his mother the bare minimum of the story, insisting that they kept it from Kurt, and it was only after a long argument that they agreed, none to happy with the decision.

But that was what Blaine wanted, and although Finn was positive that wasn't what the Dalton kid needed, he wasn't about to do anything to screw the kid up more. Even if his stepbrother did hate him for it.

Four days before Christmas he was on his way to Puck's house when his phone chimed. At the next red light he reached over, relief hitting him like a brick when he saw it was an unknown number.

_[(458)867-5309: Bring Kurt]_

Finn didn't need anything else, pulling an illegal U-turn he floored his truck back to his house, leaving the car running in the driveway as he ran into the house and pounded up to Kurt's room.

Kurt was lying in his bed, wallowing in sullen depression, wearing one of Finn's sweatshirts that swallowed him and a pair of sweatpants. He barely even glanced up at Finn before growling and throwing a pillow at him.

"Get up," Finn ordered, continuing even after Kurt buried himself further in his mound of pillows, "I'm taking you to Blaine."

Kurt's head popped up from under the mound, staring unsure at Finn.

"Really?" He whispered and Finn nodded. Kurt was up in a second, rummaging around his room and mumbling to himself as he threw on a pair of jeans and a designer jacket with boots, combing his hair with his fingers as he went. Kurt was ready, although a bit frazzled, in less than four minutes leaving Finn in a somewhat state of shock.

"Let's go!" Kurt exclaimed, depression long gone, grabbing Finn's wrist to drag the football player down the stairs and into Finn's truck, that Finn sat in, still in a daze before backing out of the driveway.

"Where is he? He lives in New York you know? I wonder why he's here? Did he say? How do you know where he is? I hope he-"

"Kurt," Finn said quietly, interrupting his brother's rambling that had been steady for the first five minutes of the trip. "You can't freak out, okay man?"

Kurt stopped talking and turned to Finn, puzzled. "What do you mean Finn, why would I-"

"Blaine is in the hospital, alright," Finn said slowly, his eyes trained on the road so he wouldn't have to see Kurt's reaction. "When I found him, he was pretty sick, alright man? He didn't want me to tell you at first, but he wants to see you. Okay?"

Kurt stared at his brother in deafening silence for what Finn felt like was hours, before he opened his mouth.

"Why didn't he want me to know?" He whispered hurt and Finn clutched the steering wheel tighter.

"I don't know man," He said; as he shook his head slowly, "You can ask him yourself."

The two and a half hour drive to Columbus was silent after that, halfway through the trip Kurt had turned off the radio with a glare turns Finn and Finn had let it go. He knew better than to mess with Kurt right now.

He just hoped Kurt let Blaine off easier.

Finn parked in visitors spot and led Kurt into the lobby that was festively decorated for Christmas. Kurt didn't say much, his eyes dark as he followed Finn, a 'man on a mission' look masking any worry or hurt that Finn knew he was feeling.

The pediatric hall was crowded, a Santa was wandering around with a bag full of gifts, kids were running around with candy canes and nurses and parents alike were trying to round them back up into beds.

"Why is he with the kids?" Kurt whispered and Finn shrugged, slightly amused.

"Under eighteen bro, come on, have you never been to the hospital?"

Kurt shook his head, eyes wide as he stared at the sick children that seemed to surround him.

"Not for myself," He whispered and Finn shrugged, ruffling Kurt's hair, hoping to lessen the bit of resentment Kurt was holding against Blaine before the two saw each other.

"One time, about five months ago, I was here for a broken arm. It rocks dude, they give you as many popsicles as you want, and there's cartoons," Finn exclaimed, with a bit more excitement than he actually felt towards the hospital. But he was desperate here, anything to get Kurt to smile.

It worked, and Kurt smirked sarcastically, looking up at Finn, "You're six."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense, "I'm at least eight."

Kurt rolled his eyes, falling back into silence as they approached the receptionist's desk where a woman in bright, Christmas themed, scrubs sat.

Finn stopped at the receptionist's desk, smiling while he waited for her to finish up a phone call.

"Hello, we're looking for our friend Blaine," He said politely and the nursed nodded, turning to her computer.

"Last name?" She asked and Finn looked to his stepbrother awkwardly, still unsure.

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said slowly, his voice void of emotion. The nurse's eyes lit up immediately, not even bothering with her computer.

"Room 458," she said, pointing off in the direction and Finn nodded his thanks, only slightly puzzle as to why that was such common knowledge. He and Kurt paused outside Blaine's room, Finn staring at his brother.

"Listen, Kurt, Blaine's been through a lot. So take it easy, alright?" He pleaded awkwardly but Kurt just stared, rolling his eyes before he pushed up the door, stopping in his tracks.

Finn followed up behind, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder to steady him as he stumbled back.

Blaine looked even worst than he had the night of the incident. Somewhere along the course of four days a breathing tube had been added to the collection of equipment that surrounded him. He was paler than before, his black mess of a hair sticking to his forehead as he tossed around in sleep.

Kurt brought a hand to his mouth as he slowly walked up to Blaine's bed, running a hand through his friend's mess of hair. The touch stirred Blaine and he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, looking drowsy as he stared up at Kurt.

"Kurt?" he whispered and Kurt nodded through teary eyes as he continued to run his hand through Blaine's hair. Finn shifted awkwardly, suddenly feeling out of place.

Any anger that Kurt had been holding had disappeared at the sight of Blaine and he sat down in the chair next to Blaine's bed, grabbing the boy's pale cold hand. Blaine continued to stare at him, at a loss for words.

"Are your parents here, man?" Finn asked through the silence and Blaine closed his eyes and coughed, calming only after Kurt rested his hand on Blaine' burning forehead.

"No, they're in New York," Blaine croaked out, eyes still shut and Kurt's head whipped around as he stared at Finn.

They left him?

"For how long?" Kurt whispered, brushing Blaine's hair back off his burning forehead and Blaine shrugged.

A nurse came in and Kurt and Finn stared at her, while Blaine kept his eyes closed. She smiled at Finn and Kurt before turning to Blaine and placing at thermometer in his ear.

"How are we feeling today, Blaine?" She asked and Blaine rolled his eyes, a rudeness Kurt had never seen on Blaine, as he turned his head to stare out the window.

The nurse didn't seem to mind as she read the thermometer and marked it on the chart. "Your fever rose a bit, have you been out of bed?" she questioned and Blaine shook his head, eyes still focused outside at the snow. The nurse glanced at him in disbelief before sighing, turning to her cart and grabbing an oral syringe full of a liquid painkiller. Blaine eyed it curiously, turning to the nurse, with eyebrows raised.

"Liquid? I'm not five," He grumbled and the nurse sighed, crossing her arms

"After last nights incident, Dr. Morrow thought this might be a safer option," she said exasperated, bringing the syringe up to Blaine's mouth. He clenched his mouth tight, a blush creeping up onto his face as he felt Kurt stare at him. Kurt leaned forward, and whispered something that Finn couldn't make out. With a groan Blaine let the syringle slip through his lips, gagging as the nurse pressed the plunger, sending the liquid down his throat.

Kurt smiled gently, grabbing a plastic cup filled with water and holding it to Blaine's lips while the nurse turned back around to her cart. Blaine rolled his eyes, reaching to hold the cup himself but Kurt swatted his hands away, only taking away the cup after Blaine had swallowed the contents.

Blaine watched the nurse intently as she grabbed a syringe off the cart and plunged it into the IV that was tangled around Blaine's bed.

"I don't want that," Blaine whined, his voice weak.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, slightly admonishing the boy as he grabbed his hand to keep him still.

"Doctors order Blaine. You didn't get much sleep last night, and if you're not going to do it by yourself, then we're going to help you," The nurse explained, disposing of the needle and bending over Blaine, situating the tube under his nose until it was a bit closer.

The nurse watched as Blaine's eyes began to droop, each time he pulled them open again, fighting a losing battle. "Don't fight it sweetie," she said, pulling up the blanket over Blaine and smiling warmly at Kurt before returning to her cart.

"Whatever," Blaine whispered as he watched the nurse disappear. Kurt stared at Blaine for a long while before he returned to running his hand through Blaine's sweaty hair.

Finn and Kurt watched Blaine fight sleep for a few minutes before Finn spoke up again, voice booming compared to Blaine's and Kurt's.

"What happened last night?" He questioned and Blaine opened his eyes and stared at Finn, the question answered silently through haunted eyes, without letting Kurt know.

Fuck, just another secret for Finn to keep.

"Dude," Finn said, shaking his head slowly and resting his head in his hands, "Why?"

But Blaine didn't answer, turning his head back into Kurt's cool hand, sighing at the small relief it brought. Kurt traced a bruise that had formed around Blaine's eye, one that Finn didn't recognize from three days ago, but none of them said anything as Kurt continued to comfort the boy.

"You should have told me," Kurt whispered so quietly Finn had to strain to hear.

"I wish you didn't know," Blaine whispered, his voice thick and Kurt just sighed as he hummed a soft song under his breath, playing with individual curls of Blaine's hair.

"Well now I do, so we'll just have to deal, won't we," Kurt said softly, frowning at another bruise that appeared when Blaine shifted, causing his sleeve to ride up. Blaine calmly pulled the sleeve of his sweatshirt back down, making no reference towards the mark.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, tossing the blankets off to feel a bit more relief from the fever, groaning as Kurt reached down and pulled them back up, scolding Blaine. "Sorry Blaine, those are there for a reason," he whispered and Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You a nurse?" Blaine mumbled and Kurt smiled softly down at the boy.

"My mom was," he whispered and Finn's head shot up, eyes wide. He'd never heard Kurt say that much about his mother before. Blaine opened his eyes briefly, and lifted the edges of his mouth up in an attempted smile.

"Are your parents coming back," Kurt asked and Blaine sighed, reaching up and grabbing Kurt's hand that was in his hair and bring it down so he was holding it next to him.

"Probably not, not until summer. I don't even know where my mom is," Blaine whispered before yawning and sliding down farther in bed.

"Do Wes and David know?" Kurt whispered and Blaine shook his head, before he slipped into a drug-induced sleep.

Kurt continued to clutch Blaine's hand, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his crumbled support figure. He was so pale, so sick, so weak. So un-Blaine.

Finn watched Kurt cry for a few minutes before standing up and awkwardly placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kurt stood up, untangling his hand from Blaine's and placing the boy's hand back under the heated blankets. Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder as he led him out of Blaine's room and back into the hallway.

Kurt was silent, staring off into space for the first leg of their trip back to Lima. It freaked Finn out, and he was on the urge of throwing his soda at him to get him to snap out of it when Kurt suddenly turned to Finn.

"He's going to be alone for Christmas," Kurt said, and Finn looked into the lost eyes of his brother and sighed.

Shit.

"No he's not," Finn said, turning his eyes back on the road. Kurt looked at Finn puzzled but didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip, disappearing up the stairs the minute the two arrived back home.

Finn found Burt at the kitchen table, his mom fussing around making dinner, and both looked up when he cleared his throat.

"Can we talk?" He asked and Burt nodded, motioning for Finn to join him at the table. His mom put down the bowl she was mixing in and sat down next to Burt, grabbing hold of his hand as she stared at her son.

"It's about Kurt's friend Blaine."

Burt leaned forward, "The one from the other night?"

Finn nodded slowly, before he stared down at his hands folded on the table, and started talking.

An hour conversation later Finn headed back upstairs, to his room, with a grin on his face.

He stopped outside Kurt's room listening to the younger boy talk on the phone to Mercedes, wincing as he heard him relaying Blaine's situation over to her.

So much for that secret.

Secrets.

Finn entered his room, his mind stuck on the other secret Blaine had given, intentionally or non intentionally today. Finn liked the kid, he did, he liked that he helped Kurt.

But if Blaine was going to make attempts on his life, he didn't want Kurt involved.

He didn't want Kurt to deal with that.

But he didn't want Blaine to deal without Kurt.

God, nobody had prepared Finn for this. He threw a pillow over his face and groaned, pulling out his phone when it buzzed, glancing at the text before smiling just a bit.

[_Kurt-Thanks Finn.]_

Finn removed the pillow and sat back up in bed.

"You're welcome," He yelled knowing his voice would travel to the room next door.

Finn laid back down in bed, a soft grin on his face as he thought things through. All together, maybe this brother things wasn't all _that_ hard.

For now.

* * *

**AN: **"I get these pains in my chest and I know it's because of her, that bitch!" I don't know why I quoted that...Love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**_An Okay Guy_**

Chapter 3

* * *

Finn's Christmas plans commenced six o'clock on Christmas Eve. The four days leading up to it had been one giant mess, one Finn was glad he was out of.

Contacting Blaine's parents had been the worst, Finn had seen Burt mad, but he had never seen Burt as furious as he was on the phone with Mr. Anderson, and it wasn't until Kurt started sobbing, fearing another hear attack, that Burt calmed down.

He calmly informed the man that he would be taking his son for the rest of the Christmas Holidays and politely told him to go to hell.

Then there was keeping Kurt calm, because the second after he found out Finn's plans he was a constant ball of energy. Because, apparently the Hummel-Hudson house just wasn't good enough for Blaine. Kurt had been nothing but a blur the past four days as he decorated and cooked for the Holiday.

Finally, on Christmas Eve, Burt and Finn set off towards Columbus. Kurt had been given the honor of telling Blaine; through a four hour conversation that only ended after Blaine fell asleep on the other line, but had opted out of collecting Blaine, instead deciding to redo the Christmas lights that just 'weren't bright enough'.

Regardless, Blaine was expecting them, dressed in pair of jeans and a Dalton sweatshirt, still pale but smiling. He had shook Burt's hand with as much strength as he could muster and smirked at Finn, eyes twinkling with thanks.

And Finn's heart swelled, because he had finally done something right for Kurt, and apparently Blaine.

Blaine fell asleep on the ride to Lima, bundled in a blanket and head resting on the window. Burt looked in the rearview mirror a few time to make sure the kids was breathing, and each time he shook his head sadly at the sight. Even out of the hospital setting Blaine looked sick.

In the nine days it'd been since Finn had saved him the kid had lost ten pounds, pounds he really didn't have to lose to begin with. Though some color had come back to his face, it was still pale and dark circles still highlighted his eyes.

He looked dead and it scared the shit out of Finn.

When Burt pulled into the driving Kurt was waiting by the door, arms wrapped tightly around him to keep himself warm. Finn reached behind him and tapped Blaine's knee, the boy jumping and yelping in pain after he hit his head on the roof of the car

Finn smiled sheepishly, "Sorry man, we're here."

Blaine groaned, sitting up slowly and turning when his car door opened revealing a grinning Kurt. Blaine relaxed at the familiar face as he slowly climbed out of the car, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.

"Kurt, why don't you go get Blaine situated in bed," Burt instructed and Finn snorted until a sharp look from his stepfather shut him up. All right, no sexual jokes, Finn got that now.

Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's elbow and helping him into the house and down the hallway to the guestroom, Finn followed, nowhere else to go and stood outside the room, just watching.

"I'm not tired," Blaine whined and Finn watched Kurt hush him, situating his 'non-boyfriend' on the bed. Kurt fumbled around for blankets and pillows, covering Blaine until he was wrapped in a tight cocoon. Kurt grinned, taking a step back to observe his handiwork and Blaine even smiled a bit, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hand, pulling him down on to the bed with him.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, his hand still interlocked with his. "You should go to sleep," Kurt whispered, resting his hand on Blaine's forehead, noting the heat and Finn smirked as Blaine groaned but nodded in compliment.

Oh the Dalton boy was whipped.

Kurt stood up and bent down, placing a kiss on his forehead before saying goodnight and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked at Finn and rolled his eyes, placing both hands on his hips.

"Spying?" He asked and Finn's eyes shifted away awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not spying," Finn said slowly, "Just checking to see how he was doing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but grinned, turning around and motioning for Finn to follow him upstairs, away from Blaine's door. Carole was in the living room, reading by a fire and she grinned at her boys as they came up.

"How is he?" She asked and Kurt sighed, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Difficult," He said with a laugh and Carole sighed sympathetically, patting Kurt's knee.

"He's had a lot happen, the poor thing. Did you give him some painkillers?"

Kurt shook his head, reaching into his pocket and shaking the bottle Burt gave him, "Not until the morning, he had some before he left apparently," he turned to Finn for confirmation and Finn nodded. "I'm going to put them up in my bathroom, I don't want to lose them."

Carole nodded, smiling warmly as she turned back to her book. The two boys bid Carole goodnight before they went upstairs, each going into their separate rooms.

Finn flopped down onto his bed, game controller in hand, and started a game of Assassins Creed.

Five hours later, at two in the morning, he was still up, when he heard something fall in the bathroom. Eyes wide, Finn paused his game, creeping into the hallway and peering into Kurt's room, only to find his stepbrother sleeping.

Finns heart started racing as he went back into his room and grabbed a baseball bat, approaching the bathroom door slowly. He took a deep breath, opened the bathroom door and swung.

Only to hear a scream and a thud.

Finn looked down and saw Blaine on the ground ducking, the bat having narrowly missed him. Finn stared at Blaine puzzled, confused on why exactly he was in the upstairs bathroom, until his eyes landed on an opened pill bottle.

"Shit," Finn whispered, closing the bathroom door so only he and Blaine were in the small space. He reached down and pulled Blaine up by the shoulder, ignoring his protests and sat him on the edge of the bathtub, looking at him franticly. "How many did you take?" He yelled in Blaine's face and Blaine tried to pull away, Finn gripping his shoulders to keep him near.

"None," Blaine insisted, as he still struggled but Finn continued to grip him, his heart still racing.

"Don't fuck with me Blaine, how many?"

"None!" Blaine insisted again, and with a loud groan he opened his fist revealing twelve painkillers, half the contents of his prescription.

Finn let go of Blaine in relief, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the counter, his heart still racing. He stared at Blaine who stared back, face void of emotion.

"Give me those," Finn snapped, coming out of his trance and snatching the pills out of Blaine's hand. Blaine stared down at his now empty hand and sighed a long, exhausted, distraught sigh.

Finn bottled the pills and stuck the bottle in his sweatpants pocket, well out of Blaine's reach. Still staring at Blaine Finn stood up a and emptied out the rest of the medicine cabinet too, leaving only toothbrushes, toothpaste and soap in the bathroom.

"Sure you don't want to take the plunger?" Blaine asked sarcastically, glancing at Finn's overstuffed pockets, but Finn didn't reply, he just stared. "Alright, sorry, too soon."

"You have got to tell Kurt," Finn insisted but Blaine's calm façade fell after that, eyes growing wide.

"No, no, no," Blaine insisted hurriedly, "No, I can't. _You_ can't."

"You're not leaving me any good choices here Blaine," Finn said, hoisting himself up onto the counter and staring down at Blaine who shifted his eyes down to the floor. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you leave for Dalton without letting somebody know."

"Well, technically I am crazy," Blaine said with a grin, the smile dropping as Finn's eyes remained harsh. "Look, if I tell someone else, will you drop this whole thing with Kurt?"

Finn stared at Blaine, mulling over the idea.

He didn't like keeping secrets from Kurt, after all the shit he'd put the kid through he owed the kid at least honesty. But Blaine was offering the out he needed to keep Kurt away from it all, away from any more pain. And Finn wasn't going to let Kurt deal with any more pain.

"Fine, but only if you do it right now." Finn agreed.

Blaine stared at him oddly, looking at his phone's clock, "Finn, it's two in the morning. It'd be awfully rude of me to-"

"Now," Finn repeated, tone clipped and with a long sigh Blaine fumbled to unlock his phone, hands shaking. He went to contacts and hit call, his heart pounding.

Finn watched from above as the kid shook, feeling like the biggest asshole in the world, but someone needed to take charge here, and even if Finn was well-Finn-surely he could do this.

He could do for Blaine what he couldn't do for Kurt, what he'd watch Sam, Mike and Artie do.

He could finally prove himself.

"Put it on speaker," Finn whispered, to be sure the boy wasn't trying to pull one over on him.

Blaine did, still shaking as he kept his eyes focused on the ground, never once looking at Finn. Finally, on the sixth ring, a voice picked up and both Blaine and Finn tensed.

Shit.

"Blaine, what the hell dude, do you know what time it is? What's up?" David said groggily and Blaine gasped for breath, trying to keep his panic attack at bay as he felt his body turn into jello.

Shit.

"David," he whispered and he heard David rustle around on the other line, as he sat up.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

Blaine stared up at Finn, eyes wide and Finn just stared back, now feeling more like a dick than an asshole. Who the hell was he to make this kid spill his secrets?

"No, not really," Blaine finally mumbled, drawing his knees up and resting his head on them as he continued to speak into the phone. "I've kind of had a few slip-ups, lately."

David drew in a long breath, before he spoke, his voice louder and harsher than before, "What kind of slip-ups Blaine?"

Blaine clenched his eyes shut, shaking harder and Finn slowly climbed down from the bathroom counter, sitting next to Blaine on the edge of the bathtub.

"Blaine? What kind of slip-ups?" David repeated the question and Blaine continued to rest his head on his knees as he tried to stop the shaking.

"I ran away from home," Blaine blurted out suddenly, and David cursed quietly under his breath.

"Do you need-"

"And then I ended up at Dalton," Blaine continued, interrupting David.

"Blaine, Dalton is closed for break," David said slowly, as if stalking to a small child and Blaine laughed, a dark bitter laugh as he continued to shake.

"I know, well now I know. It's not a big deal man, I'm only telling you out of obligation," Blaine muttered glaring at Finn who just stared down at the floor. "I ended up in the hospital-"

"Fucking hell, you're in the hospital?" David yelled and Blaine hushed him.

"I was, I'm out now, at the Hummel's house. Kurt's house. Look the thing is David, I may have tried to-tried to-" Blaine stumbled on the last part of the sentence but David caught on.

"Oh God," David whispered into the phone, "How? Blaine, how did you do it this time?"

Finn's ears picked up on 'this time', how many other times had their been?

"I saved up some painkillers in the hospital, my parents just left me David," Blaine whispered, his voice eerily strong and calm. Finn stared on awkwardly, completely unsure of what to do, "I saved up eight of them, and that night-"

"God damn't Blaine," David yelled on the other line, causing Blaine to jump, "You are supposed to call me. Remember the deal we set up freshman year, you call me before hand."

"I forgot," Blaine said simply, rolling his eyes. "They caught me though, fucking night nurse."

David sighed on the other line before he continued, "Blaine, the important thing is that they did catch you. I know you don't see it, but it's a good thing Blaine. Alright buddy? Listen to me; it's a good thing. It's a good thing you're alive. Repeat that Blaine. It's a good thing you're-"

"And then I tried again about ten minutes ago," Blaine whispered, not repeating the line and leaving David silent on the other line.

"Blaine, who's with you? Please tell me someone is with you," David said slowly, voice void of emotion and Blaine answered quietly.

"Finn, Kurt's stepbrother."

"Hand him the phone Blaine," David ordered, carefully annunciating each word and Blaine shrugged, motioning that Finn could speak whenever, both leaving the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Finn asked, unsure of whom he was talking to.

"Take the speaker off," David said, before he would continue the conversation and Finn glanced at Blaine sheepishly before he grabbed the phone, un-clicking speaker and holding it up to his ear.

"It's off," Finn said, staring at Blaine who was staring at him intently.

"If he does it again Finn," David said slowly, "You have to tell someone, someone who is an adult. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Finn said slowly, still staring at Blaine who was staring at him curiously.

"I'd tell you to tell someone now, but I'm giving the kid a break. Why was he in the hospital, do you know?'

"I think the official diagnosis was hypothermia and exhaustion?" Finn asked questioningly and Blaine nodded in confirmation, still trying to listen in on the conversation about him, which was going on right in front of him.

"That idiot," Wes grumbled on the other line and Finn heard a drawn out sigh. "I'm guessing Kurt doesn't know about the suicide attempts?"

That was the first time Finn had hear the word 'suicide' involved with the whole situation and his stomach immediately tensed. That word made it sound so much worst. Made Blaine seem so much more screwed up.

"No," Finn whispered and he was sure he could hear David nodding on the other line.

"Of course not. Watch him, alright man?" David asked and Finn nodded, before he realized David couldn't see the nod.

"Uh, yeah," Finn whispered and David whispered his thanks.

"Alright," David groaned, "Turn the speaker back on."

Finn complied and hit the button, holding it out in-between Blaine and himself.

"Blaine?" David questioned, his voice softer and caring now that he was talking to Blaine, "Go to bed buddy, call me tomorrow night. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispered, still uncontrollably shaking.

"Alright, I love you bro. You're in good hands," David whispered before he said good night and hung up, leaving Blaine and Finn in tense silence.

Finn watched Blaine as he continued to shake, until finally he had too much and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder, helping the boy up.

"Kurt will kill me and you if you don't sleep tonight," Finn mumbled as he led Blaine out of the bathroom, turning off the lights and leaving the crime scene. He stopped at Blaine's door, not wanting to go in and face the kid he'd just put through hell.

Blaine didn't say anything as he crawled back into his bed, and Finn could only watch as he continued to shake under the covers.

God, he should tell Kurt.

"You can't tell Kurt now," Blaine whispered right before Finn shut the door, as if reading his mind and Finn bit his lip, closing the door without a reply.

As he tiptoed through the living room he noticed that Santa had come, sometime during the bathroom fiasco. Mounds of presents sat under the tree and Finn felt a lump rise in his throat.

Merry Fucking Christmas.

* * *

**AN: **"That's because the Harry _you_ knew what a twelve year old superstar! And I'm just an eleven year old child." Happy Eve of Christmas Eve. Love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_**An Okay Guy**_

Chapter 4

* * *

Finn was the last one up Christmas morning, having passed out until ten, the latest he'd ever slept to on Christmas. Still exhausted from last night's catastrophe he slowly walked down the stairs, eyes still half shut. He pushed is way into the kitchen where he heard voices and stopped in his tracks.

An entirely different Blaine was sitting with Kurt, talking animatedly with a broad smile. Finn's stomach twisted uncomfortably at Blaine's act, an act that was keeping his stepbrother in the dark.

He didn't like that.

"Oh Finn!" His mother cried as she walked into the kitchen drawing the rest of the family's attention to him. She reached up and pecked him on the cheek before motioning for him to join them at the table that was overflowing with food.

Finn eased himself into the chair next to Kurt, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Blaine who was spinning his spoon around in some oatmeal Finn's mother had made while grinning as Kurt told a story of the Christmas rush he'd run into over the weekend.

Finn caught Blaine's eye and Blaine's smile faded for a split second before Kurt turned back to him, turning his 100-watt smile back on.

Finn didn't like that either.

"Honey, do you feel alright?" His mom questioned, resting her hand on his and Finn nodded slowly, staring down at his plate before flashing his mom a fake smile, almost as good as Blaine's.

"Yeah, just tired," He mumbled, reaching for the plate of eggs and loading a pile onto his plate. He glanced at Burt who was staring at Blaine and Kurt, forehead creased while he pushed around the egg whites Kurt had put on his plate.

Weird.

The family ate quickly, the conversation centered on Blaine and Kurt as they shared story after story from Dalton, Blaine's fake smile never wavering.

After breakfast the family moved into the living room, carolee passing out gifts to all the boys, including Blaine who spent ten minutes thanking the Hummel's before he even tore into the gift.

Even the new XBox games didn't pull Finn out of his funk that he fully blamed on saving a kid from suicide last night. Where the hell was his award?

"Here Finn," Kurt said with a grin, breaking Finn out of his trance as he pushed a perfectly wrapped gift into his hands, "It's from Blaine and I, he suggested it before we left for Holiday break," he said with a smile towards Blaine who grinned back.

With a sigh Finn began unwrapping the present, fully aware that Kurt's gift for him last year for Glee's Secret Santa had been a camouflage flapper hat that he was pretty sure was still crammed in his locker, far out of reach.

"No way," Finn whispered as he pulled out the XBox Kinect and Kurt's smile widened, "Dude, no way," Finn repeated with a shocked laugh and he turned to look at Kurt, eyes wide.

"Dude, how did you afford this?" Finn asked, shaking the box and Kurt turned around and smiled softly at Blaine, motioning at the smaller boy.

"It's from both of us for a reason Finn, Blaine helped, a lot," he said with a smile to the boy who was looking paler as the excitement of Christmas slowly began to drain what little energy he had.

Finn stared at Blaine who shrugged, "It's the least I could do," he said, smiling and gazing at Kurt before he turned to Finn, expression changing into one of severity. "Especially after all you've done," he continued, eyes still locked on Finn's and Finn nodded.

So this was his award.

The rest of the morning flew by, within thirty minutes the living room had been trashed with wrapping paper, Christmas cookies had been devoured and Blaine had lost any energy he had had, and had passed out on the couch.

carolee and Burt put on their winter coats and left around noon for a Christmas Luncheon with promises to be back and hungry for Kurt's Christmas dinner that he had started cooking only seconds after their parents left.

Finn went back up to his room, unloading his armful of presents on his bed and staring at the black Kinect box. Blaine's gift to him, Finn's stomach clenched as he realized he hadn't given Blaine anything, at all. Finn continued to stare at the black box, his mind racing before he realized exactly what he wanted to give Blaine.

Unfortunately, he was pretty sure Blaine wouldn't appreciate it.

At all.

Finn groaned and tore into the box, shoulders sagged in defeat. The idea still ran through his head as he played, it ran through his head all day.

But he couldn't do it.

Around four in the afternoon Finn turned off his game and wandered downstairs to see what dinner was looking like. He pushed the door open and his stomach dropped.

Blaine and Kurt were laughing, each covered in flour and other baking products The two were crowded around a mixing bowl, elbow deep in cookie dough.

And a damn smile was on Blaine's face.

The kid was confusing the hell out of Finn.

"Hey," Kurt greeted Finn through a laugh, motioning around the kitchen, "Do you want to help."

"No!" Finn exclaimed before he could catch himself and Kurt's smile drooped, "I mean, I can't, yeah. I have to go over to Rachel's for a bit, you know, Christmas."

Kurt stared, "Rachel is your Jewish Ex-Girlfriend, why would you go over there?" Kurt asked slowly and Finn shifted uncomfortably under his stare, his eyes shifting to Blaine who was gazing at Kurt with an expression Finn couldn't quite judge.

"Holiday Cheer?" Finn finally replied weakly, "I'll be back by six for dinner. Don't like, burn the house down."

"I believe the only one who has set fire to anything in this house is you," Kurt snapped before he turned back to Blaine and the bowl, laughing loudly at something Blaine, fake Blaine, had mumbled under his breath.

Finn quickly ran out of the room, putting on his jacket as he ran out the door and to his car. He climbed in and sat in the vehicle, unsure of where to go.

No way in hell was he going to Rachael's, not now, not after what she had done. He couldn't go to his dick-of-a-friend-who-he-always-forgave Puck's house because of their family tradition of Chinese Food and Sitcom marathons on Christmas Day.

Aware that he couldn't just sit in the driveway without drawing some attention, he backed out of the driveway and continued to ponder as he drove mindlessly through Lima's roads.

Five minutes later he found himself at a house he honestly never thought he'd go back to. He shut his car off and slowly trudged up to the front door, knocking quietly.

"Hey-Finn?" Quinn asked as she poked her head out the door and Finn shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Yeah, hey," he mumbled and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to-"

"Yeah!" Finn said quickly, interrupting her as he pushed his way inside, standing in the entryway and rubbing his neck nervously. Quinn shut the door and looked at him puzzled before motioning for him to follow her, they walked by the crowded living room without stopping and went straight to Quinn's room, Finn looking around the familiar room uncomfortably.

"Shouldn't we keep the door open, your dad always said-"

"I had a baby Finn, what else is there for me to possibly do?" Quinn asked sarcastically, leaning against her closed door and staring at her ex-boyfriend, her arms tightly crossed in front of her. "Why are you here."

Finn opened his mouth, but paused before he said anything. Why was he here?

"Do you ever hear about, uh, Drizzle?" Finn blurted out and Quinn's face softened, she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Her name isn't Drizzle, Finn, nobody but you would name their kid Drizzle," she said quietly, soft smile on her face.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing she's not mine then," Finn snapped, Quinn's short but sharp glare shut him up. "Sorry, but do you?"

"No," Quinn said, she shook her head and reached up and grasped her cross necklace in her hand, as if drawing from it, "My parents and I thought a closed adoption would be more beneficial, for all of us.

They fell silent both staring off into space, until Finn realized exactly why he had come to Quinn's house. Exactly what he needed to ask.

"Do you regret hiding it from your parents and Puck?" Finn asked, his voice echoing in the silence and he watched Quinn draw in a quick breath, as if struck by surprise. She remained silent for more than a minute before she finally replied, eyes glued on a picture on her bedside table. A picture of a little baby girl.

"A lot," she whispered, voice airy, "Well not my parents, our relationship pretty much shut down after that display at dinner," she paused and glared at Finn before continuing, "But I regret not telling at least someone who could help, someone who would care more than me, to show me something. I don't know. I wish someone had been there to help, especially in the beginning, but how were they supposed to know I needed help? I shouldn't have been that stupid, I needed a lot of help."

Finn remained silent as he watched his ex-girlfriend gaze off into space.

"A whole lot," she whispered in the silence and she quickly wiped at her eyes before she turned back, face composed. "We'll be having Dinner soon."

"Right, I should probably, go," Finn said awkwardly, mind still racing faster than he could keep up with, "Merry Christmas," he said lamely, sliding out of Quinn's room and bounding down the stairs and out of the house without a glance back.

Finn's head was too full; he didn't even know it was possible to think this much.

God, he should just fucking help the kid. Why was that such a bad thing to do?

His Mom and Burt's car was in the driveway when Finn pulled back to his house, he quickly glanced down at his clock and groaned.

If Dinner was supposed to start at six he was already thirty minutes late. Just add that to the pile of shit to deal with.

"I'm home!" Finn yelled as he banged the snow off of his shoes and shrugged off his coat.

"You're late!" His mom called back and Finn rolled his eyes. He shouldered the door open to the dinning room and his eyes widened at the sight.

No way was it possible to have that much food. No way.

"Finally," Burt said gruffly, "I'm starved."

"No ham, Dad," Kurt said with sharp authority, sliding a piece of lean turkey onto his plate. Finn slid into a seat next to his mother, across from Blaine and Kurt. He took large helpings of everything he saw, opting for another plate after the food began to spill over onto the nice tablecloth.

When Finn was finally done he looked up, locking eyes with both Kurt and Blaine who were staring at the piles of food.

"What?" Finn asked, and Kurt and Blaine both looked down at their plates and then back at Finn's, before sighing. It would've been cute if Finn weren't so God Damned pissed at the curly haired boy whose plate was significantly lighter than even Kurt's.

"Let's say grace," His mother said, interrupting the boys and Burt nodded, bowing his head. Finn watched, out of one eye, Kurt and Blaine. Blaine bowed and closed his eyes without question, even signing the cross before Burt started.

Interesting.

Kurt didn't even budge, his eyes remaining open as he stared down at his plate, disregarding whatever his father might be saying.

Also interesting.

Finn clenched both his eyes shut as Burt began.

"Bless our new Family throughout this year and let us grow together. Let us prosper and keep in touch no matter what distance may over come us, and bless newcomers to this family and let us open our hearts and welcome them with the greatest extension of friendship that can be had and help them in everyway we can. In the name of God we pray, Amen."

"Amen," Carole and Blaine chorused, Finn adding in last minute.

Burt glanced out of the corner of his eye at his son before he raised his head and motioned for everyone to begin eating.

The first couple of minutes were filled with the normal clang and bang of dinner meals, as Kurt's hard work was devoured.

The conversation then dived towards carole and Burt's lunch date, turned to Finn's football season and then to the Warbler's, all the while skipping the most important thing that was just screaming to be said.

Help Blaine.

Finn watched Blaine, just as he had for the past days, as he pushed his food around with a grin, his voice light and cheerful and even flirtatious when talking with Kurt.

Finn watched as his step-brother was suckered into the act, as he stared with adoration at his knight in shinning armor.

Finn watched as the boy he had saved, destroyed himself.

"_I wish I hadn't been so stupid. I needed a lot of help."_

Quinn's words echoed and this situation was too cliché for his liking, too after school special and had been going on far too long.

It had to stop.

"Kurt!" Finn said suddenly, and Kurt paused, his fork halfway to his mouth as he turned to his stepbrother. "I need to tell you something."

Blaine's head snapped up quickly, and Finn swore he heard the boy's heart skip a beat. Blaine put his fork down and stared, his mouth slightly ajar.

"About?" Kurt asked slowly, as if dealing with a child and Finn's eyes locked with Blaine's.

Oh shit.

"Presents for Mom and Burt," Finn said, the strength in his voice convincing Blaine enough to relax.

Finn could be the fake one too.

"We talked about this Finn," Kurt said with a loud sigh, "I took care-"

"Now," Finn said sharply, pushing out of his chair, shaking the table in the process.

"Finn, honey, after dinner maybe?" Carole questioned, but Finn shook his head, heart thudding.

"I need to make sure before hand Mom," Finn said quickly, still staring at Kurt, pleading for the smaller boy to stand up.

With a groan and a murmured apology to Blaine, Kurt stood up, tossing his napkin on his plate as he pushed himself past Finn and into the adjoining kitchen, arms cross and eyes fierce.

"What the hell Finn? You know I bought Carole and Dad a matching bathroom and robe set from us for Christmas, they're opening it tonight, why-"

"Sit down," Finn demanded, the order catching Kurt off guard enough for him to lower himself into one of the wooden chairs.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, his attitude replaced by fear and Finn sighed, leaning against the counter. He looked at his stepbrother, pushed the pleading image of Blaine out of his head and opened his mouth.

"You can't tell him you know anything," Finn said slowly, speaking before he could second-guess himself.

"Who's he?" Kurt asked, leaning forward in his chair and Finn's stomach churned with regret and relief as he replied.

"Blaine."

* * *

**AN:**

**A) **I'm so sorry this chapter is so late, I had originally written it on my iPad, lost the iPad, got a new iPad (Santa is too real), synced it up, finished it, emailed it, my computer crashed, fixed it. BAM! Chapter. It was a long process.

**B)** This story will be changing character point of view focus next chapter

**C)** "You know what'd I'd do with a invisibility cloak?" "I'd-uh-I'd kick wiener dogs." Wait-what?


End file.
